This invention relates to the fields of computers and electronic communications. More particularly, a system, apparatus, and methods are provided for establishing and maintaining a VOIP (Voice Over Internet Protocol) call.
Existing VOIP schemes have limited flexibility, meaning that if an address (e.g., an IP address) of a device engaged in a VOIP call changes, the VOIP connection generally fails and one or both participants must re-initialize the call. In addition, establishing a VOIP call under an existing procedure typically requires extensive protocol negotiation, which can detract from a user's experience.